In the game of golf, when a player hits a golf ball it is customary, and considered to be good practice, for the head of the club to at least partially skim the ground under the ball. When the surface under the ball is skimmed in this manner debris such as grass and dirt are deposited upon the head of the golf club. However, in order to hit a ball in an optimum manner it is important that the head of a club be as clean as possible. Therefore, after hitting a shot it is necessary to remove any debris that has been deposited upon the head of a golf club.
There are several important factors that must be taken into consideration in order to clean debris from the head of a golf club. One important factor is that the debris should be cleaned soon after it is deposited so that moist grass or dirt will not dry out and thereby become more difficult to remove. Another factor is that it is desirable to remove debris before the club is placed in a receptacle where the debris might fall and collect.
Still another factor is that golfers and the operators of golf courses both desire that the club head be cleaned as quickly as possible so that the golfer can quickly move along the golf course. Quickness of play is particularly important to operators of a golf course because a key principle in the operation of a golf course is to move players along as quickly as possible. The number of individuals or groups of individuals that can play on a golf course during a given period of time (such as an hour or a day) is directly proportional to how quickly a player or group of players move along the course and thereby make way for the following players or group of players. When play is speeded up the use (and profitability) of the golf course is increased.
Thus, it can be appreciated that there is a need to have a means for golfers to quickly and conveniently clean the heads of golf clubs used during play on a golf course.